


Release

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some Fluff, skating trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots that my brain drums up. Each chapter (ideally) will be its own independent story with no relation to the previous one.Chapter 1: The gang goes skating, Harry helps, movies, shameless smut
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, you know the drill please drop some comments and kudos :)
> 
> If you REALLY want a second chapter to this specific one shot (or the other stories I end up posting here) was just lmk in the comments and if enough inspo comes to me, I'll continue. 
> 
> Also don't expect any stories anytime soon, things in my professional life are really hectic so I just have to focus on that right now :(

Harry skated onto the ice. Mel, Macy, and Maggie skated in after him. Well, skated was generous. Maggie and Mel skated in, Macy hobbled in sandwiched between them. Everyone was feeling light and giggly. 

"How are you a doctor of genetics, but you can't skate?" Mel asked laughing, trying to stabilize a flailing Macy. 

"Genetics is easy, it's all mental. This is physical, which was never my strong suit. I know how this works, from a physics perspective, but trying to do it is a whole other ball game." Macy replied, almost falling again. 

"Look, Mace, it's easy. Just stop looking at your feet so much, it's causing you to lean forward too much," Maggie offered, laughing. 

"How are you guys so good at this?" Macy asked. 

"We grew up in Michigan, there's not much to do BESIDES ice skating in the winter." Mel replied. 

"Fair enough. How about you, Harry? They ice skate in Britain often?" Macy asked, looking at Harry, who was slowly ice skating in front of them. 

"No, I'm not entirely sure why I know how to skate. Must have been from before." Harry trailed off, careful not say anything about magic to any prying ears. 

"Right, well I think I'm getting the hang of it." Macy said, definitely not getting the hang of it. 

"No you're not!" Maggie laughed, causing Mel to laugh, causing them both to lose their grip on Macy. She slipped and landed on her knees and palms. 

"Ow," Macy half cried half laughed. All of them keeled over in laughter. 

"What happened to her?" Parker skated over. 

"She can't skate and she lost her balance." Maggie said, skating over to her beau. 

"It's okay, you'll get the hang of it." Niko offered, also skating over, Mel grabbed her hand. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll figure this out." Macy said. 

"Are you sure?" Mel asked. 

"Yeah of course. I can do this." Macy, offered, slowly getting up and skating over to the railing.

"I'll stay with her." Harry said. The two pairs smiled at them before skating off with their significant others. 

After a few minutes, she felt she would be able to skate without holding onto the railing, the two of them speaking casually about nothing and everything. "I think I got the hang of it. I'm going to try and skate not holding the railing." She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Okay here goes."

As soon as she let go of the railing, she almost fell, but Harry caught and stabilized her. "Do you want help?" He offered, making sure not to overstep. 

"Yes please." She said, meekly. He offered her his arm and she held on tightly. Slowly she started getting the hang of it. Having an incredibly high IQ, she was able to skate fairly well for a beginner in no time, but she was in no rush to let go of Harry. She went from holding onto his arm to holding his hand, and it felt so natural. 

"See, I knew you'd get the hang of it. You're a professional already." Harry smiled. 

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it." They looked at each other, so clearly in love. They held hands and skated for a while. 

"And that's when I realized it wasn't a shoe, it was a bird!" Macy finished off her story and they both laughed. 

"That is an utterly ridiculous story, I can't believe that actually happened to you!"

"Yeah sometimes I feel like my life is a sitcom or a poorly written reality TV show." Macy crinkled her nose and Harry's heart grew ten sizes just looking at that. "Oh they're going to start cleaning the ice, we should make our way to the exit." Slowly they ice skated to the exit and met up with Maggie and Mel, and their respective significant others. 

"Macy, you got the hang of it, congrats!" Niko said. Everyone noticed that Harry and Macy were still holding hands, but knew not to comment on it lest the pair get uncomfortable. "We're heading to grab some hot chocolate while they clean the ice, you guys wanna come with?" 

The pair looked at each other as if having a full conversation between their eyes, "sure. Just let me sit for a second, you four go ahead we'll catch up." Still holding hands, they wobbled over to the seats to sit for a second. "These skates hurt." Macy commented, noticing how cold her hands felt when she let go of Harry's hand to remove a skate. 

"Yeah they can be a bit tight sometimes." Harry commented, sympathetically. 

"Can we call it a night? My knees and palms still hurt from the fall earlier and I'd rather be in my PJs right now." 

"Yes of course. Let's do grab some hot chocolate though, I love hot chocolate." Harry started taking off his skates as she laughed. 

"Sounds good." They both switched to their shoes and went over to hand their skates to the rental shop. Then they headed to the hot chocolate line, Macy holding Harry's arm, and shimmied their way through the door. 

"Oh! Mistletoe!" They heard Niko yell out to them, "now you have to kiss!" Mel slightly smacked Niko in the arm, reprimanding her for pushing the two of them. 

Harry and Macy's cheeks pinked as they looked up simultaneously at the mistletoe hung above the door. Suddenly all eyes were on them and they looked at each other, neither one breathing. Macy lightly smiled and gave Harry a "let's get this over with" smile as he gave her a "we don't have to if you're uncomfortable" smile. 

She slightly leaned up, her hand automatically going to hold his jaw, and gave him a kiss. The second their lips touched one another, the invisible dam broke. After his momentary surprise, he put his hand in her hair and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. She reciprocated, quietly groaning when he tugged on her hair just the slightest. The whole kiss lasted maybe 10 seconds before the sound of applause broke them out of their reverie. They looked at each other for a half second before smiling very softly, trying to keep the tenuous peace between them. 

They caught Maggie, Parker, Mel, and Niko's eyes and saw that they were all looking at them like they knew a secret the pair didn't. Clearing his throat they made their way over to her sisters, no longer touching each other and leaving a weird amount of space between them. After getting some hot chocolate, they decided to take off. Walking outside to a dark corner, Harry offered Macy his arm. She hesitantly took it and he orbed them. 

He had meant to orb them to the foyer, but accidentally let his mind wander and orbed them into Macy's room. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd done, but decided to play it off like that was his intention. "Well I'll let you change into your PJs. Have a wonderful night, Macy." 

"Wait!" Macy said, before she even realized she was speaking. Harry looked at her expectantly, "um why don't you go change into your PJs and meet back here in 20? We can watch something. It doesn't have to be Heaven's Vice either." He smiled, glad they were back in sync. 

"Sure. I'll be back," he paused, "with snacks." Macy laughed at how excited he was about his snacks, as he orbed out. She didn't know why she didn't want him to leave just yet. Trying to figure out why made her feel uncomfy so she decided to ignore it and looked at her closet. Her go to PJs were an old sweatshirt and sweatpants but she didn't want to look...frumpy. Again, choosing to ignore why she didn't want to "look frumpy" in the comfort of her own home, she decided to wear a tanktop and shorts. She gave herself a look in the mirror and smiled, glad the house was warm. She was feeling nervous and giddy, trying to relax her nerves. 

"Macy," she heard Harry shout from downstairs, "just wanted to let you know I was here and making the snacks." She grabbed her robe and was about to tie it shut, when she stopped herself last minute. She headed downstairs, robe barely clinging to her shoulders. 

"Hey, whatcha making?" She asked, coming up behind him (standing awfully close- but who was counting). He glanced slightly in her direction, seemingly unphased by her closeness. "Popcorn with caramel and chocolate. And chocolate covered pretzels. You Americans have a lot of bad snacks, but mixing sweet and salty? One of your best decisions." Macy reached into the pan and grabbed a handful of chocolate/caramel-less popcorn. Harry smacked her hand away. "My ratios have to be precise or it'll be too sweet or too salty!" She laughed and hopped onto the island counter, popcorn still in hand. 

"Well excuuusseee me, Martha Stewart." She said, dramatically. He turned to give her a look, but instead his eyes landed on her chest, where her bra was peeking out of her tank top. Then he got a good look at her long legs, exposed as her shorts were very...short. He cleared his throat and turned around. 

"So what're we watching tonight?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was just ogling her. 

"I figured we could watch something Horror like 'The Haunting of Hill House' or 'Woman in Black' or 'Insidious' or 'Sinister' your pick!" She said, getting a good look at what Harry was wearing: black sweat pants that hung low on his hips and a tight white t shirt. 

"Does it have to be a horror movie?" 

"Yes! You go to choose last time and we watched some Doctor Who. Now it's my turn." She smiled cheekily at his scrunched up face. 

"Hey the chocolate is melted, can you add the pretzels and then let them out to cool?" Harry asked. She got up, unceremoniously dumped yhe pretzels in the melted chocolate, and mixed them around. She was pulling them out as Harry added the chocolate and caramel to the popcorn. It was all very domestic, moving around each other like they'd done a thousand times before. Finally all the snacks were ready, they had water in hand and Harry stood waiting for her to walk with him towards the living room. 

"Uh, could we watch in my room instead?" Macy asked, wondering where this boldness came from. She held her breath waiting for his answer. 

His eyebrows raised, "Oh, uh sure. Lead the way." His heart rate quickened. 

"Have you made a decision? About the movie?" His face fell and he pouted. 

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that." 

"No such luck. C'mon you like the Angels episode of Doctor Who and some people would say that that's a scary episode." He fixed her with a look. "Okay I know it's not the same, but it's my turn to pick so choose!" 

"Fine, let's try Sinister. But if I can't sleep tonight I will blame you."

"It's fine, you can just sleep with me tonight." Her traitorous mouth spoke before her brain could stop her. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, "next to me. You can sleep next to me tonight IF you can't sleep tonight. Or you can sleep in Maggie or Mel's room since they're not going to be home tonight. Or the attic. Or the couch." She kept rambling, making the situation more awkward. He put a hand on her shoulder, showing her some mercy. 

"I knew what you meant, Mace. Let's just go watch the movie." She smiled thankfully at him. When they reached the room, she pulled down the blanket so they could get under it. She turned on the TV in her room, thankful they wouldn't have to watch on a small laptop screen. Harry was just staring at the bed, biting his lip, her earlier words ringing in his ear. He decided he was being ridiculous and slipped into the bed, pulling half the blanket over him. She queued up the movie, took off her robe, and slipped into bed next to him. Both were playing with fire and they knew it. 

"Ready?" She asked, the question taking on a slightly different meaning. 

Harry smiled, "always." 

She played the movie and about 30 minutes in, they had finished their snacks. Macy put the dirty plates under the bed, confident she'd take them downstairs in the morning but not wanting to step on them in the morning. After a particularly bad jump scare, Harry grabbed her hand. She laughed lightly and held his hand back. After the movie, she looked over at Harry, wondering how he was so quiet through the ending. That's when she realized he had fallen asleep. She got up, slowly extricated her hand, brought the dishes downstairs, and brushed her teeth. She came back to her room, took off her bra and stood at the foot of the bed. 

Despite all her senses yelling at her not to, she slid back into bed and grabbed Harry's hand. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Harry woke up a few hours later, very disoriented. He smelled something fruity and felt a weight against him. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw Macy with her head against his chest. Suddenly he realized their position: her head on his chest, hand bunched up and holding onto his t shirt. One of his legs was in between hers as she was sprawled on top of him, his hand holding her waist, touching bare skin while his other hand was on her bare hip. They must have fallen asleep and ended up in this...compromising position throughout the night. His hands must have slipped under her tank top in the night. He panicked and started breathing very heavily. He was trying to figure out how best to extricate himself without waking her and putting them both in an awkward position. 

He failed to account for the fact that she was resting on his chest so his breathing woke her up. "Harry? What's wrong? Go back to sleep." She said, and snuggled closer to him. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she realized what position they were in. She sat up, and felt Harry's hands slide over her waist. As she sat up, she ended up resting her core right against his thigh, legs on either side. Her nerve endings already on fire, she felt Harry flex the muscle on his thigh and she groaned audibly at the extra contact with her pussy. She looked at him for a second and he held her look. For the hundredth time that night, her body moved of its own accord, gently rocking her on his thigh. She watched his eyebrows fly into his hairline. 

She opened her thighs and placed one knee on each side of his hips so that she was straddling him, except she slightly lost her footing and before she fell, Harry's hands ended up on her hips to stabilize her. They both felt his hands make contact with her skin where her tank top had ridden up. They both stopped breathing, the moment seemingly frozen in time. Slowly she started rolling her hips on his. She felt Harry's hands squeeze her hips, before slowly helping her with her pace. She had worked herself up enough and felt his erection through his pants. She leaned down, hair falling to one side, moonlight peeking through her curls, and slightly kissed Harry. 

She was about to pull away, as he hadn't moved for a while, but his hand found its way to her jaw and pulled her down for a more intense kiss. His tongue swiped out and she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was hot and heavy. His other hand found its way to her hip and encouraged her to grind against him again. Happy with her pace, his hand trailed up and thumbed her hardened nipple over her tank top. Her hips slightly bucked at that. The hand holding her jaw found it's way into her hair and tugged, eliciting a Rated M groan from her. 

He grabbed her hips and flipped them so he was on top, Macy's head lightly hitting the pillow. He started kissing her neck while he pulled of her shorts. He cupped her through her lacy, black panties. His finger started to slightly play with her clit, the added friction from the underwear doing wonders for her. She kept grinding her hips into his hand, desperate for more. Eventually he was done giving her hickeys and slipped the strap of her tanktop off. Then, unceremoniously, he tugged one side of the tanktop down, exposing her breast to him. His mouth quickly found its way to her nipple, while his free hand pinched her other nipple. Her hand went to the back of his head, holding onto him for dear life. She felt him smile against her breast, brain too hazy to even care. Slowly he kissed down her navel until he reached her panties. He pulled them down, kissing all the new skin available to him. After he peeled them off, his mouth kissed her inner thigh. 

"Harry," she breathed out. He lightly sucked on her thigh, teasing her even more. "Harry please." She whispered, voice tight. He seemed to get the message and licked up her slit. She harshly bucked against him. He lifted both her legs over his shoulders, opening her up more to him. His mouth latched onto her clit and she cried out, "HARRY!" 

This seemed to spur him on, as he lightly sucked on her clit, slowly sticking a finger then two into her. She was soaking wet. His tongue traced lazy circles around her clit, while his fingers pumped into her vigorously. She could feel a tingling in her lower stomach, knowing she was close. "Please, Harry, I'm so close." He doubled his pace and sucked on her clit hard as his other hand rolled a nipple. She came loudly, screaming his name. He slowed his ministrations, bringing her down slowly. Her chest was heaving up and down. 

Slowly she realized he was fully clothed and she was basically naked, save for a tanktop scrunched jnder her boobs. She sat up and threw her tanktop off. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She grabbed his t shirt and yanked it off. He helped shimmy out of his sweat pants, leaving him in black boxer briefs, his erection strained against the material. He flipped them so she was back on top, and she immediately started grinding her wet heat against his erection. He pulled down his boxer briefs. She grabbed his cock and lightly grazed the head against her still sensitive clit. She did it once, twice, three times, keying them both up for another round. Before he could enter her, however, she fell back on her knees and put his entire (impressive) length in her mouth. He gasped loudly, hands clenched at his side. She took one of his hands and put it on the back of her hair, letting him take control. She wanted to please him. He was directing her and he could hear every time he thrust a little too hard, the sound she made and it spurred him on. 

Then he yanked on her hair, pulling her off of him, and positioning himself right at her entrance. Without further warning, he thrust into her as she sank into him. They both groaned heavily. She tilted her head back from euphoria, slowly rolling her hips. Harry willed himself to remember this image forever. He grabbed her hips and lifted and dropped her. Soon enough she was riding his dick like her life depended on it. 

She bit her lip and opened her eyes to see Harry stating at her, looking at her like she was the sun and the moon and the stars. She gasped and came suddenly. Her hands falling to his chest to support herself. He spun them so she was on her back, chasing his own release. He pulled out of her and used her hips to drag her to the edge of the bed. He stood and slowly reentered her, Macy whimpering still sensitive from her come down, but already on her way to her third orgasm. He picked up the pace and started pounding aggressively into her, each thrust hitting a different spot inside her. She grabbed the sheets, holding on for dear life, not able to do much else except enjoy the ride. She kept whispering his name. As his thrusts got more and more erratic, she knew he was as close as she was. She reached between to start rubbing her clit, before long his hand replaced her and was strumming her clit. He was pumping furiously into her now, on the precipice of a high he'd never experienced before. They both shared a look and time seemed to stop right as she came. 

Again her mouth spoke before her brain could process, and she whispered "I love you." That seemed to send him over the edge, as he came inside her, prolonging her orgasm as well. He pumped them slowly through it. Then he pulled out of her and she was nervous at how quiet he was, worried she ruined everything between them. As if sensing this, he grabbed her face with both of his hands, and with the most adoring look on his face said "I love you too, Macy Vaughn." And then he kissed her, sweet as ever. She smiled, glad their feelings were out in the open now. Realizing how sticky and gross they were, she stood up. 

"Where are you going?" He asked her, confused. 

"To bathe, we're gross." She laughed and made her way to the bathroom, then she turned her head towards him, "you coming?" He smiled and got up to follow her to her safe space.


End file.
